


Quiet Little Family

by AceOmen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Character Death, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Jordan Maron, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOmen/pseuds/AceOmen
Summary: Four People. Four Disappearances. Three Years. That's what it takes for quiet a few people to find and attempt to save their friends. If the succeed, great! If they fail, well, a fate worse than death awaits.
Relationships: Boffy & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Boffy (Video Blogging RPF) & Other(s), Eret & Darryl Noveschosch, Eret & F1NN5TER (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by It Runs In The Family by BubblyBee

'Noticed you haven't gone shopping in a while and you seem to be running out of food. Take this for now. Make sure to go soon. I'm wasting good catches to make sure you idiots don't starve.  
\- ;)' 

Another day, another note from whoever this person was. It doesn't happen frequently, but often enough that its a little concerning to how this person knows they exist. As far as Phil was concerned, he and his family didn't exist to the outside world. Hidden away deep into the forrest. No other life forms around for miles, save the animals that live in there. 

Phil sighed, taken the meat this mystery person left (a few rabbits this time, to which he was grateful for. He didn't feel like making steak again, as it was what this person left most often), folding the note and placing the note to the side.

He'd deal with it later. For now he had bigger things to worry about. Like his sons birthday gift. He had to get it and soon. Granted he had nearly all day but it was still a better idea to get ot early in the morning. The lesa people around to see him, the better. Its Wilbur's birthday, and he had to get him his special present. 

(Yeaah gonna end this here bc its midnight and I have not slept before 12 in the past 3 days. I swear this will get more interesting as time goes on)


	2. Up In The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil does some early morning shopping while the other SBs wake up

Phil set the two rabbits into the freezer he was quick to learn what the note had ment by he needed to go shopping. There was almost nothing inside the freezer. After a quick check, he determined that some shopping was desperately needed. As the Fridge and cupboards were in the same shape. 

He made a quick list of what he was sure he needed, then one to his sons, stating where he was. Phil grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet. Quietly shutting the door he unlocked his car, thus begining his long drive to town.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost a shock that he had been missed by the adult. But not really. He tended to not be the most noticeable person. Despite his clothing choices, if you would see him in public, you most likely wouldn't give him a second glance. But it did come to a slight shock as he'd been watching these people for several months, yet they had no idea he existed.

Yes they were fully aware somebody was leaving the notes and getting the animals. But the men that lived in the house had yet to suspect anything regarding the boy who was currently standing right outside it. Quickly grabbing his bike, he pushed his mask to the side of his face. Making quick work on getting home, several miles behind the house Philza was currently living. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I'm sorry, Finn did what?"

"Yeah! It was absolutely insane!" 

Laughter rang out from the other end of the call. A smile broke out on Bad's face, laughing along with his friend. Skeppy's laughter finally died down, Bads soon after. 

"So why did he-" Skeppys question was cut off by rough knocking on Bads door. That caused the said person to roll his eyes. 

"It's my roommate. I gotta go, I'll text you the rest of the story. Bye" 

"Bye" 

Bad ended the call, setting his phone onto his dresser. More knocking came from the door, which prompted the green eyed boy to open it for his roommate, Connor. 

"What do you need Connor?" 

"I'm gonna go out with some friends soon, probably not gonna be here tonight, so don't bother cooking for me." Connor explained. 

Bad nodded, then shut the door on him. 

".... Great talk!" 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilbur groaned, shifting in his bed. Finally sitting up after a few minutes. He grabbed the closest shirt to him, quickly pulling it on for whatever warmth it provided. 

Downstairs his brother, Techno, was already awake.

"Dad went to the store," was the only greeting his brother gave him. Wilbur rolled his eyes. The younger male could have at least given him a nice 'hello'. 

It didn't matter much to Wilbur though. Because today was his birthday.

And with birthdays, came tradition. 

Wilburs happy today is is birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my GOD. This took alot longer than i originally intended. Still not super long, but we're getting somewhere with the plot!


End file.
